So wrong yet so right
by effie1
Summary: Rory and Tristan had a rough beginning but what will happen when they become friends ?
1. Deja vu

So wrong yet so right  
  
Author: Effie  
  
Email: angelinlove_69@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Ok, I know that I have an other fic in progress(Romeo returns) and I do plan on finishing it.I just felt like starting a new one.Anyways , it would mean a great deal to me if you would please R&R. I think it would help put me in the right direction!Oh and I'm already apologising for spelling errors. So with that out of the way here goes nothing.  
  
Summary: Junior year, Tristan never went to milatary school and Romeo & Juliet never happened. Rory is too scared to have a relationship with Tristan.  
  
  
  
During summer..  
  
Rory was reading her favorite novel Emma for what seemed like her 20 th time, under the Stars- Hollow gazibo.Just as she was turning the page that would lead to her 23rd chapter, two PJ Harvey tickets suddenly appeared in front of her eyes.  
  
As soon as she saw the tickets a feeling of sadness came over her. It's not that she wasn't excited about the tickets, it's just that a feeling of déjà vu was kicking in and she suddenly saw the hurt expression on His face.  
  
Why am I thinking about him? I thought I had forgotten all about him.  
  
She quickly came out of her daze when she felt someone sit next to her.It was Dean.  
  
"So you happy?" he asked.  
  
"Oh um ya thanks" she tried to sound convincing as she went to hug him,but her mind wasn't thinking about the tickets right now , only of the look of pain He had on his face.  
  
" Is something wrong?" he asked breaking away from the hug.  
  
"No sorry you just startled me , that's all"quickly making up an excuse for her lack of excitement.  
  
" So .I was thinking that I would pick you up around 6:00.Is that ok with you?"  
  
Rory didn't know why but she felt as though she would be betraying Him if she went.  
  
Wait a minute! Why do I care about His feelings?  
  
" No, I mean yes , I mean no" a very unsure Rory answered.  
  
"Well which one is it ?" a frustrated dean asked.  
  
"Listen Dean I don't think we should go to the concert" Rory stated.She wasn't exactly sure why she was doing this .Her heart was talking not her mind.  
  
"Why not?"a very angry Dean asked.  
  
Rory just sat there for a minute thinking about all the excuses she could give him. All of them seemed stupid or unbelivable. Then, she deceided to tell him the truth.  
  
Why ?She had no idea.Well maybe she did.In the few short minutes after seeing the tickets, all her old feelings for Him were coming back to her and her feelings for Dean were suddenly very clear.  
  
"Listen Dean, there's something that I need to tell you. I've been meaning to tell you for a long time but I was too afraid to face it." She started while a few tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Ror" he tried to interrupt, afraid of what he might hear.  
  
"No! Don't it's just going to make things harder.We need to break up Dean. As hard as it is to say. I'm not in love with you anymore."she said while getting up.  
  
"Look I need to go , I'm sorry" she said as she ran off.  
  
That was when the sleepless nights, day dreaming ,constant thinking and last but not least the confusion began .About who?  
  
About Him.Tristan Du Grey.  
  
In a few minutes he had managed his way back into her dreams , thoughts and life.  
  
*PLEASE SEND ME FEEDBACK AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I have the next part ready(First trory meeting) but tell me if I should send it or not. 


	2. A truce?

So wrong yet so right  
  
Author: Effie  
  
Pairing:T/R  
  
A/N:Ok first let me thank everyone that sent me reviews! You guys have no idea how happy they make me.(smiling) And, I know that this chapter and the previous one have been really short but it's just the beginning. So you guys can expect longer chapters soon and some more trory encounters. I just have to get it started . Also if anyone has some suggestions they are more than welcome.  
  
Summary: Junior year, Tristan never went to milatary school and Romeo & Juliet never happened. Rory is too scared to have a relationship with Tristan.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to add it to the first chapter so here it is. I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters just the plot to my story..  
  
  
  
  
  
CHILTON First day back.  
  
Rory walked down the now familiar stone Chilton hallways, towards her new locker.She finally made her way past the hundreds of chiltonites who were already back into their usual clicks catching up on summer gossip.  
  
She started to unload all her books when she suddenly heard a low, husky , male voice behind her.  
  
" Hey Mary" he said with his usual smirk on his face.  
  
"It's Rory!" she said slamming her locker door shut.  
  
"How was your summer?" Tristan asked casually ignoring her previous statement.  
  
"Like you care?" she spate back at him.  
  
"You'be be surprised." he answered cooly , that smirk never leaving his face.  
  
Even though she had a stern expression on her face,it was just a shield to cover her confusion.  
  
Why am I acting this way towards him?  
  
Maybe because he's the reason you haven't slept all summer, maybe because he's been in your head constantly.Wait! What am I saying?This is Tristan. Player Tristan. Will break my heart Tristan. I need to get away.But .  
  
" You know that your face will probably permanentaly end up in a scowl if you keep it up" Tristan said breaking the silence.  
  
"If that happens it will all be your fault , since the only time I have this scowl on my face is when your around!" she quickly answered.  
  
"You wound me Mary!" he said while placing a hand to his chest over his heart.  
  
" What do you care what I say? It's not like we're friends, I mean you made that perfectly clear ever since the first day we met and now you want to know how my summer was? She asked , all upset.  
  
"Listen, I know that we haven't been the best of friends but I was thinking that maybe this year we could call a truce? That is if you want to be my friend." Tristan replied in a serious voice.  
  
Do I want to be his friend? Good question! That would envolve getting to hang out with him and would make my life at Chilton easier.BUT.There would be the part about him talking about his new love interests and I don't think I would be able to handle that. No! I need to stay as far away from him as possible.Don't need the temptation!  
  
"Um..Tristan . listen I really am flattered that you want to be my friend and all but I don't think it would work out . I mean we are talking about you and me" she replied .  
  
" I know, hence the truce" he said with grin on his face.  
  
He had her there . She didn't really know what to say .She was never the best liar. So then she did what came natural to her, without really thinking about the consequences.  
  
" Look. I wouldn't be able to handle being friends with you. " she started. " It's not that I don't find you friend material. It's just that I don't need the temptation !"  
  
Tristan gave her a quizical look.  
  
What temptation? What is she talking about ? Could it be. no she doesn't but. what if ?  
  
Suddenly realizing what she just said, her once pale complexion was quickly turning multiple shades of red.How could she have said that? Oh God!  
  
She needed to get out of there and fast.  
  
PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK ALONG WITH YOUR SUGGESTIONS . THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!! I NEED HELP!!! PLEASE SEND IDEAS. 


	3. Stupid!

So wrong yet so right  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the gimore characters but I do wish that I owned CMM(a girl can dream right?.)  
  
A/N: Thank-you so so so so much for the reviews! They mean the world to me! Anyways.I think I have an idea of where this is going but it might take awhile to get there so bare with me..oh one more thing later on I might change the format to a dialogue so it's easier to write.Hope you don't mind.  
  
  
  
Still in the hallway.  
  
She needed to get out of there and fast .  
  
"Oh jeez look at the time!" Rory said while looking at her watch.  
  
"Must get to class" she stated still not looking at him,and with that she quickly walked, more like ran to class.  
  
Well that was interestting to say the least.  
  
Tristan thought to himself.  
  
I wonder if she could maybe just maybe be feeling the same thing that I have been feeling for her ever since the day she became more than a mere conquest.  
  
Suddenly a smile, a real smile was plastered all over his face.  
  
I can't give up !Not now! Not when I'm so close to bringing down Rory Gilmore's walls.Wait ! First I need to make her want to be my friend before getting my hopes up for a romantic relationship.I need to think of something!  
  
And with those last thoughts Tristan DuGrey headed towards his first period class.  
  
Mr.Medina's class same morning.  
  
  
  
Rory avidly had been taking notes for the first 30 minutes of her english litt class,when she heard a little voice inside her head yell  
  
"STUPID!"  
  
No need to question her thought because she knew the reason it had popped in there for, and it wasn't from the self-embaresment that had happened earlier.  
  
Oh no. That she could deal with, well it would be painful but she could live through it , but this was ten times worse!  
  
How could I have been so stupid! I know I said that I didn't need the temptation but now he might never talk to me again and that is worse, a lot worse than having to hear about his latest conquest. No I need to go find him and tell him that I want to be his friend before it's too late.  
  
She deceided to go up to him at lunch.  
  
Lunch time .  
  
Rory entered the cafeteria and looked for Tristan at his usual lunch table. She quickly spotted him.  
  
He was surrunded by his usual click.  
  
Meaning every good looking jock who owned at least four different types of sports cars and had slept with at least half of chilton's female student body.  
  
They were basically all the same.  
  
However Tristan was their leader,their king.They all looked up to him.Anyboby with eyes could see that.  
  
Rory was now comtemplating if she was making the right decision to go up to him right then and there because everyone knew that nobody ever went up to their table unless invited.  
  
Maybe I should wait till he's alone. She thought  
  
No I can't! If I don't go now I'll lose my nerve.She said to herself.  
  
She quickly gathered every last ounce of courage her body contained and started to walk up to the table.  
  
HEY GUYS WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER.I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT ONE UP SOON IF YOU WANT. SO PLEASE SEND REVIEWS SAYING IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER OR NOT AND COULD YOU ALSO MENTION IF YOU PREFER SHORT BUT FREQUENTLY UPDATED CHAPTERS TO LONG BUT LESS FREQUENT CHAPTERS.. 


	4. devilish grin

So wrong yet so right  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything..  
  
A/N : Hey guys! Let me once again thank everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! I love you even though you're not many. So that made me think.Maybe you guys aren't liking the story? If not just tell me and I'll stop. Anyways I deceided that if I do continue it will be a pretty long story.Tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
As Rory started to head towards the table , Tristan noticed her.  
  
*What is she doing ? he thought.*  
  
* Please don't let her be heading here . I won't be able to control a word these guys will say *  
  
When Rory had finally reached the table ( it had felt like the longest walk in her life) everyone in the whole cafeteria had stopped what they were doing to stare at her.  
  
It was clear they were all thinking " What the hell is she doing? "  
  
*OK. maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She thought. *  
  
Just as she was turning to leave, she heard one of Tristan's friends say something.  
  
"Hey Tristan look who's here. your favorite Mary!" he said in a cocky voice.  
  
Just as she heard those words she knew there was no getting out of there unoticed.If this is where it had to happen then this is where it would happen.  
  
She quickly spun around .  
  
If it wasn't for her not wanting to make a scene , she would have put that jerk in his place but she didn't want to add anymore unecessary attention towards her.  
  
So she deceided to answer him in her usual calm, sweet, innocent voice.  
  
"The name's Rory" She simply stated.  
  
" Hey baby, I'll call you anything you want me too just to get a piece of that fine ass." The cocky brunette answered back.  
  
*OH GOD, OH GOD!!! I need to stop this before it get's out of hand. Thought tristan. But how?*  
  
Just when he was about to interveine. Rory said something.  
  
" Oh ya that's right, you would, wouldn't you? I bet your one of those guys that needs to let himself be dominated .You know that needs to say everything a woman wants just to get some. It's the only way you can." She calmly answered back with a small grin on her face.  
  
Just then the whole table cracked up laughing, especially Tristan.  
  
*Rory Gilmore you will always surprise me. He thought. *  
  
Now it was another one of Tristan's friends who spoke up.  
  
There was something different about this one. He didn't have the whole erogant, bad boy energy radiating from his body.  
  
There was something sweet, and almost innocent about him .  
  
"You'll have to excuse our friend here. He is some what still in the developemental stages of evolution." The guy with the dirty blond hair said.  
  
*Wow sticks-up for someone he doesn't even know. There is something very different about this one. *she thought.  
  
" That's quite alright." Were the only words that came out of her mouth along with a slight shade of pink on her cheeks.  
  
She stared deeply into his eyes to figure what it was that was so different about him.  
  
Meanwhile,Tristan who had not missed the smallest detail of this encounter was now getting very jealous.  
  
* Who the hell does Ryan think he is getting all sweet with Rory. That's easy you idiot he's doing what you should have done or said for that matter.*  
  
Now was a good time for him to speak-up because Rory and Ryan's gaze had not left each other's eyes for a second.  
  
" So um Rory. What did you come here for ?" Trsitan said loud enough to break Rory's gaze away from Ryan's.  
  
" Oh ya .well you see. umm . it's kind of hard to explain." Rory started.  
  
She was still hesitating if she should say anything.She had lost all her nerve.  
  
* Oh come on Rory! Get it together. You can do this. Just say it.*  
  
"Well to be perfectly honest, for you." She said .  
  
Tristan's mind was suddenly very clouded with millions of thoughts speeding in and out of his head.  
  
* Did she just say for me? Calm down Du Gray! She probably meant.What did she mean?*  
  
" For me ?" was all he managed to let out.  
  
"Yes in the sense I was wondering if you had a minute so we could talk."  
  
" Um sure, in the courtyard,5 minutes?" he asked.  
  
"Sounds great! Meet you there. " she answered.  
  
Then she began to walk away.  
  
*Sounds great? Meet you there? Lame very lame Rory.* were the thoughts that kept on repeading themselves over and over again, until she reached the courtyard.  
  
THE COURTYARD..  
  
She deceided to practice what she would say so it didn't come out lame stupid or weird like before.  
  
" Tristan.." she began."about what happened this morning."  
  
* ok sounds alright up to now.*  
  
" I think there might have been a tiny, weeny, no small sounds less babyish right? Right?any ways .there might have been a small misunderstanding."  
  
* Oh god this doesn't sound good at all. What am I going to say? He'll think I'm a complete loser! Maybe I should just forget about it.*  
  
And with that last thought she got up from the bench which she had been sitting on and started to wallk away.  
  
* You're such a coward! I know I know. What is wrong with me I'm even talking to myself! *  
  
"Maybe I should walk back" she said while taking one step back.  
  
"or maybe not " she said again this time taking one step forward.  
  
"Well I did tell him to meet me , I mean it would be rude." She said while taking one step back again.  
  
" Ya but who cares about rude? It's a small price to pay to save yourself from a life time ,well maybe not a life time but the rest of my high-school life anyway of torture." She said taking a step forward again.  
  
"Maybe I won't be able to handle being his friend." Taking another step forward.  
  
" I'll have to put up with all those girls flaunting all over him right in front of me." She said while taking another step forward, getting further and further away from the bench.  
  
Little did she know that Tristan had been standing there watching the whole display.  
  
"AHMM " Tristan cleared his voice loud enough to get Rory's attention.  
  
Rory quickly looked up to meet Tristan's eyes.  
  
* Oh great he saw me! I must look like a complete nut! *  
  
" umm hey!" she said in a panicked voice.  
  
"Hi " he cooly said back.  
  
" so.umm..ya, how long have you been standing there?"she asked while a bright shade of red was spreading across her cheeks.  
  
Tristan noticing this and not wanting to cause anymore ackwardness between the two of them , simply lied.  
  
"Oh I just got here ."  
  
"Oh! That's great. I..I mean good , I mean it's good that you .um just got here so we can um..talk! " A babbling Rory said.  
  
She quikly looked up again to meet an amused expression on his face.  
  
" OK shuting-up now ! " she said in an embarressed tone of voice.  
  
" umm so maybe we should go sit ." Tristan suggested.  
  
" Ya great idea." Rory answered.  
  
They both headed towards the bench in a very ackward silence.  
  
They finally reached the bench and sat.After about 5 minutes of no one talking Tristan said something.  
  
Tristan: so.shouldn't we be talking.  
  
Rory : Right.  
  
A few seconds later..  
  
Tristan : Well aren't you going to start.  
  
Rory: Why me?  
  
Tristan: Because you brought me here.  
  
Rory : Right. I did , didn't I ?  
  
Tristan : Ya you did .  
  
Rory : OK right. here it goes.  
  
There was a slight pause before she began.She was still collecting her thoughts.  
  
Rory : Ok remember this morning when I said that I didn't want to be your friend.  
  
Tristan: ( remembering the mornings events) Ya I do.  
  
Rory : Well I lied! I do want to be your friend! I mean if the offer still stands.  
  
*This can't be happening! Rory Gilmore saying she wants to hang out with me . This is great! *  
  
Tristan: Of coarse the offer still stands .  
  
He couldn't help it he had a huge smile on his face and he couldn't stop smiling.  
  
Rory: Great! I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Louis.  
  
Tristan: Casablanca!  
  
Rory: I didn't know you knew that movie.  
  
Tristan: Well, Mary there's a lot you don't know about me.  
  
Rory: Well then I guess we'll have to get to know each other better if we're going to be friends.  
  
Tristan: Well I have a few suggestions.  
  
He's devilish grin was back. 


	5. secret spot

So Wrong Yet So Right  
  
Disclaimer : Still don't own anything  
  
A/N : Sorry it's been such a long time since the last upload. I've been really busy lately, but I'll try to upload as much as I can . Oh and could you guys please please please review they make me real happy!  
  
ONE MONTH LATER..  
  
It's been one month since that day in the courtyard, one month ago that Rory Gilmore and Tristan DuGrey had became friends, best friends.  
  
They spent every minute together,they were inseperable.  
  
After school they would first go, much to Rory's delight, to the nearby Starbuck's, then to Tristan's house to study for a couple of hours and then simply hang-out.  
  
They watched movies , listened to music and talked .  
  
That was their favorite thing to do, that was when they learnt everything about one another .  
  
The weekends were always spent in Stars- Hollow , were the town had instantly adopted Tristan , well most of the town anyways.  
  
Luke still hadn't taken much of a liking to Tristan . He had his doubts when it came to his intentions towards Rory .  
  
You see Luke could see right through Tristan .  
  
He knew that Tristan wanted more than just friendship but he wasn't able to tell if it was love or simply lust .  
  
That fact created a certain tension and rudeness everytime he spoke to him , but not even that was enough to keep Tristan away .  
  
He still showed up every Saturday morning for breakfast at Luke's . Just like he did that Saturday morning.  
  
INSIDE LUKE'S  
  
Rory immediately looked up from her cup of coffee when she heard the diner door open and close .  
  
It was Tristan.  
  
* Looking good as always , oh God forget about that ! Remember you're just friends!* she thought.  
  
Rory : Hey there bible boy! Over here.  
  
He quickly made his way over to the table . He removed his coat and sat down.  
  
Tristan : Good-morning Mary and how are we feeling this morning ? Better than last night I hope !  
  
Rory : Ya , much ! I don't care what anybody says pickles and ice cream do not mix .  
  
Tristan just laughed at the memory of Rory trying to prove that her stomach could handle anything and then suddenly turning green .  
  
While he was laughing Luke made his way over to their table.  
  
Luke : So what will it be ?  
  
Rory : Umm. the usual I guess.  
  
Luke : And for you ?  
  
Luke was now giving Tristan one of his death stare's . Tristan not wanting to upset him made his order as simple as possible .  
  
Tristan : I'll have the same please .  
  
Luke : I'll be back as soon as I can .  
  
He then walked away .  
  
Rory : Sorry about that. He'll warm up to you sooner or later .  
  
Tristan : Hey no need to apologize . It's not your fault .  
  
Rory : But still. I wish there was something I could do to make him warm up a little to you .  
  
Tristan : Don't worry your pretty little head with that I'll find a way to slide into his heart .  
  
Rory : I hope you do .  
  
Rory smiled at him and placed her hand over his .  
  
Trisatn : I mean hey who could resist me. You and your mother just can't seem to keep your hands off of me.  
  
One of his sexy smirks was plastered on his face.  
  
Rory : And there you go ruining a perfectly good moment , she laughed, and speaking about my mother she said she couldn't make it today .  
  
Tristan : Why not ?  
  
Rory : There was some emergency at the inn, something about pillows flying out of the rooms.  
  
Trisatn : Sounds interesting.  
  
Rory : Hmm. Well you know my mom, she tends to exagerate a tad.  
  
Tristan : A tad ? Rory please last week she cut her finger and she thought her blood had become radioactive and that she was becoming a super-hero .  
  
They both laughed at the memory .  
  
Rory : So what do you want to do today after we eat ?  
  
Tristan : Whatever is fine with me as long as we stay far away from Miss Patty . She keeps on trying to pick me up and everytime I turn around she pinches my ass .  
  
Rory : Deal .She thought for a minute. Ooh ,oooh, ooh !!! I have a great idea .  
  
She was now bouncing on her chair .  
  
Tristan : What ?  
  
He was now laughing at Rory's antics .  
  
Rory : Well you know how a lot of people have a special place, you know a secret place that they call their own.  
  
Tristan : Mhmmm, like in the movies ?  
  
Rory : Exactly ! Well I was thinking that maybe we could drive around today and find our special spot . I mean since we've been best -friends for some time now . Unless you don't want to .  
  
She was searching Tristan's face to find some indication of his approval . Suddenly a smile spread across his face .  
  
Tristan : I 'd be honoured to be have a secret place with you .  
  
Rory : Great we'll go right after we eat.  
  
Half an hour later..  
  
Rory and Tristan had quickly devoured their food , payed the bill and were out of Luke's .  
  
They were both extremely eager to start the search for their spot .  
  
Just as they reached Tristan's car Rory noticed that it wasn't, his usual silver BMW but a brand new Ferrari .  
  
Rory : Wow nice car ! Is it new ?  
  
Tristan : Umm ya actually . It's weird my dad just got it for me .  
  
Rory : How is that weird ? You always get what you want .  
  
They now entered the car.  
  
Trisatn : No I know but there was something weird about the way he offered to get it for me right away .  
  
Rory : What do you mean ?  
  
Tristan : It's kind of like he was offering me this gift so that later on he could ask me for a favor .  
  
Rory : And what is so weird about that ?  
  
Tristan : Usually he doesn't give a damn he just hands things over. This time he kept on reminding me about the car .  
  
Rory : Well I'm sure it's nothing . Now let's get driving !  
  
Tristan : As you wish my lady .  
  
And with that they were off .  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
They had been driving for one hour and still nothing had mesmerised them or had meant anything to them . They been all over Stars-Hollow and we're now searching around Hartfort .  
  
Rory : Nothing seems to have that secret spot quality.  
  
Tristan : I agree. Nothing here screams us .  
  
Rory : Well , ok , let's think what has a major impact on us or where we spend most of our time.  
  
Tristan : Umm, well there is Starbuck's and Luke's .  
  
He chuckled.  
  
Rory : Other than where we get the elixor of life .  
  
Tristan: Ok, other than coffee shops we spend most of our time at movies, my house, your house ,school -  
  
Rory : Wait that's it!  
  
Tristan : What's it?  
  
Rory : Chilton !  
  
Tristan : Earth to Rory Chilton isn't exactly a secret spot and what is so special about it ?  
  
Rory : Hello ! It's where we first met , had our daily banters and most importantly where we first became friends .  
  
Tristan : Yes I understand that but how is Chilton a secret place ?  
  
Rory : Think a little where did we do most of our talking other than in the hall .  
  
Tristan : Umm I don't know the classrooms ?  
  
Rory : God for someone that has one of the highest GPA's in our class you sure our dumb !  
  
Tristan : Well thanks a lot ! But you Einstein still haven't explained in what way Chilton can be considered a secret place.  
  
Rory : Well I was trying to make you guess but since you obviously lack deductive skills I'll explain.  
  
Tristan : Go ahead.  
  
Rory : The courtyard .  
  
Tristan : The courtyard?  
  
Rory : Yes the courtyard more specificly the bench under the wheaping willow .  
  
Tristan : And how is that spot special ?  
  
Rory : Think about . Where was I heading when you wanted me to go to PJ Harvey with you , and where did we talk about the kiss that happened at Madelaine's party, and where did we begin our friendship ?  
  
Tristan : The bench in the courtyard under the tree .  
  
They were both silently remembering all of those events . Some more painfull than other's .  
  
Rory : Well what do you think ?  
  
Tristan : Sure I mean it does make a lot of sense .  
  
Rory was beyon being happy she was ecstatic that she and Tristan had finally found there spot .  
  
* Hopefully a lot of new memories will be made there * they both thought at the same time .  
  
YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO.PUSH THE BUTTON AND REVIEW!!! 


	6. Ranting and Raving

So Wrong Yet So Right  
  
A/N : You'll have to excuse the shortness of this chapter it was all I had time to do . Please review they keep me happy!  
  
They had made plans to meet each other that very same night at the bench , to officially make it their spot. They were going to have a moonlight picnic and basically just relax in their new found haven.  
  
Tristan had just left Rory off at home . As she walked through the door :  
  
Rory : Lucy I'm home !  
  
She heard her mom's voice coming from the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai: In here Ricky! (Lorelai called from the kitchen)  
  
Rory walked in the kitchen to find her mom flipping through what looked like a magazine on pillows and drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
Rory: Hey what's up with the pillow mag ?  
  
Lorelai : Oh nothing much.Just looking for a cheap way of replacing all the pillows in the inn!  
  
Rory : Why would you want to replace all the pillows for ?  
  
Lorelai : Remember today's emergency about flying pillows ?  
  
Rory : Mhhmmm  
  
She took a seat next to her mom and took a sit of her coffee.  
  
Lorelai : Well it all had to do with a couple who started a riot in the inn.  
  
Rory : A riot ? About what ? Pillows?  
  
Lorelai : Oh yes my dear, but you see to them they weren't just pillows they were bearers of infectuous disease.(she said with a dramatic tone of voice.)  
  
Rory : Where did they get that idea ?  
  
Lorelai: Apparently from the complimentary magazine we put in their rooms. I never thought people would actually read those things .  
  
Rory : Ok but why the riot ?  
  
Lorelai : Well , they started complaining in front of all the guests that were in the lobby at the time,which was practically all of them since it was lunch time and Sookie was making one of her famous buffet's.Anyway, by the time I had managed to calm them down by reassuring them with new pillows, all the other guests were convinced that their pillows also carried the infectuous disease.  
  
Rory : Which explains why you're looking through a pillow magazine.  
  
Lorelai : Yup . So anyways, enough about my boring day . How was your alone time with the Evil One. Did you do anything dirty ?  
  
Rory : Eww mom you know that Tristan and I are just friends .  
  
Lorelai : Ya I know but I also know that you wish that you could be more.  
  
Rory : I have absolutely no idea of what you're talking about ?  
  
She tried to sound convincing.  
  
Lorelai : Oh please! I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you .  
  
Rory : And what look would that be ?  
  
Lorelai : You know the look.  
  
Rory : Mom. Please there is no look.  
  
Lorelai: Find stay in denial . You're just delaying the inevitable .  
  
Rory : Listen even if I wanted , stress the word wanted, I wouldn't have a chance with him.Tristan is , well Tristan. He could have any girl he wants why would he go for me ?  
  
Lorelai : Why not ? If your trying to get at something here just say it.  
  
Lorelai was getting upset at the fact the Rory was the only person who couldn't see how wonderful she actually was.  
  
Rory : Look all I know is that Tristan is used to a certain type of girl.  
  
She got up and started walking around the kitchen .  
  
Rory :You should really see those girls mom.They have perfect hair , perfect nails, perfect skin ,perfect everything.  
  
Her voice was slightly raised now .  
  
Rory : I don't stand a chance! You should have asked me if I wanted a relationship with him a month ago . Then I could have really said you're nuts, but now that I actually know him , the real him not just the facade he puts up for all those socialites . I really don't know!  
  
Lorelai just stared at her . There wasn't much anything she could do or wanted to do . She felt as though Rory was on to something and that she should really let her continue on with her rant, even if Rory was starting to get teary eyed.  
  
Rory : Well, actually , I do know. and that's the scary part. You have no idea how hard I tried to hide these feelings.Would you like to know how long? I bet you have no idea how long I've felt something for him . Well do you ?  
  
Lorelai: Well umm -  
  
Rory : Well I'll tell you! Since this summer! Can you believe that !  
  
Lorelai: Actually I can ..  
  
Rory : What ? What do you mean ?  
  
Lorelai : Well sweety ever since that summer break-up with Dean I've known that there was someone else. I didn't know who until you brought Tristan home for the first time .  
  
Lorelai motioned for Rory to come back to the table.  
  
Lorelai : But sweety the question never really was if you liked him or not. Like you said you've known that for a long time. The real question is why are you holding back ?  
  
Rory : Mom, you wouldn't understand. The only Tristan you've met is the sweet perfect gentlman Tristan.The one that's my best friend . Not the sex god that's been with every girl in school and that dumps them right after .  
  
Lorelai : Do you think that what your saying is really fair ? I mean he has been unbelivably here for you this past month ! It shouldn't matter to you what he's done in the past or how many girls he's been with . Rory don't give up on your chance to be happy ! Rory : That's just it! How do I know if I'll be happy or get hurt ?  
  
Lorelai : That's something you have to figure out on your own. Just promise me you'll give him a fair chance before you decide if you want a relationship or not ?  
  
Rory : Promise. (she starts to laugh)  
  
Lorelai : Not that I'm not glad to see a smile on your face but what's so funny ?  
  
Rory :You shouldn't care how many girls he's been with ? I can't belive those words actually came out of your mouth !  
  
Lorelai : Hey desperate measures were called for . Anyways, I'm starved let's go to Lukes's.  
  
Rory : Sure, I'll come in a few minutes though , there's some things I want to do first .  
  
Lorelai : Sure Hun whatever is fine with me .  
  
Rory walked Lorelai to the door .  
  
Rory : Bye mom .  
  
Lorelai: Bye sweets. See you in a bit.  
  
Rory shut the door and went to her room where she took a seat on her bed. She brought her knees up to her chest and laid her chin on them . Even though she almost has a mental break down back in the kitchen she couldn't help but think about tonight.  
  
* I wonder if I should tell him or not ?What would he say ? *  
  
She stayed in her room contemplating what she should do or shouldn't do that evening for half an hour and then made her way to Luke's.  
  
REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN. 


	7. moonlight picnic and confessions

So wrong yet so right  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try harder next time .It's just that I have a lot happening lately.Anyways please review and tell me what you think.  
  
THE CRAP-SHACK (that evening)  
  
Lorelai knocked on the bathroom door, in hope that Rory would hear her in the shower.  
  
Lorelai: Rory honey you might want to hurry it up. Tristan is going to be here in twenty minutes.  
  
She heard her reply through the pouring water in the shower.  
  
Rory: I'll be out in sec.  
  
Lorelai: OK. Just remember that it takes time to look as beautiful as me.  
  
Rory laughed silently in the shower while she let the warm water drip over her body. She always found that the water had some mystical way of soothing her.  
  
* Guess I can't hide in here forever. *  
  
She quickly turned off the water, grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. She dried her body and ran the towel through her soaked hair.  
  
Rory hurried out of the bathroom and made her way to her room, where she immediately began getting ready. She applied her make-up while Lorelai took care of her hair.  
  
After her hair and make-up were done. She put on her outfit, which had been chosen early. It consisted of a pair of hip hugger pale jeans and a red long sleeve tight fit sweater that contrasted beautifully with her eyes.  
  
Lorelai: Hey Rory?  
  
Rory: Mmm  
  
Lorelai: Don't worry about tonight.  
  
Rory who was putting on her earrings facing her mirror, turned around to face her mom.  
  
Rory: How did you know?  
  
Lorelai: It's my job.  
  
Rory walked up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
Rory: Thanks, but I still don't know what to do about Tristan.  
  
Lorelai: This will probably come out sounding like a Disney movie but you should follow your heart.  
  
Rory laughed at what Lorelai said but thought about its simple meaning. Just as she was about to say something the doorbell rang.  
  
Rory: Please tell me that's not what I think it is?  
  
Lorelai: Ah sweets you're going to be fine. You know. you don't have to tell him tonight if you don't want to.  
  
Rory: Ya, you're right.  
  
Lorelai: Of coarse I am. Now go get that door! Don't forget you have a really hot guy waiting for you outside.  
  
Rory: I guess that means I have to get the door?  
  
Lorelai: Now where's the fun in me getting it?  
  
With those last words Rory ran to get the door.  
  
Rory: Tristan! I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. Please, come in it's cold out.  
  
Tristan: Thanks and don't worry about it. No permanent damage was caused.  
  
They were both extremely uncomfortable so the natural reaction was for them to laugh. Even though they were both nervous, they didn't miss their chance to steal a glance from one other. Tristan couldn't help but take in how beautiful she looked even with her simple outfit and Rory couldn't help but notice how amazingly hot Tristan looked right at that moment with his ocean blue eyes and tousled hair.  
  
A blush rose to her cheeks.  
  
Tristan: So I guess we should get going.  
  
Rory: Guess so . Let me just grab my coat and we'll leave.  
  
She walked to her room and grabbed the coat that was lying on her bed, put it on and head back to the hallway where Tristan was now talking with Lorelai.  
  
Tristan: Don't worry I won't.  
  
Rory: Won't what?  
  
Tristan shot Lorelai a pleading look.  
  
Lorelai: Oh umm have you home after twelve.  
  
Rory: Huh.  
  
Lorelai: Well anyways. It's getting late you should really get going.  
  
Rory: Ya I guess you're right. Come on let's go. (She motioned to Tristan.)  
  
Tristan opened the door for Rory and followed her out. When they reached his car he also opened the door for her. He then went around the front of the car and placed himself in the driver's seat.  
  
5 MINUTES LATER..  
  
Neither of them had said a word since they left Rory house. They were to caught up in their on thoughts.  
  
~Tristan's thoughts~  
  
* Ok I just need to breathe and everything will be fine. I can handle this. I just need to say those four simple words: Rory I love you. God easier said then done. *  
  
~Rory's thoughts~  
  
* Ok I just need to breathe and everything will be fine. I can handle this. I just need to say those four simple words: Tristan I love you. So easier said than done. Maybe I should say something to break the silence. *  
  
Rory: So umm I see your still driving your new car.  
  
Tristan was startled to hear a noise.  
  
Tristan: Oh umm ya.  
  
Rory: It's really nice.  
  
Tristan: Thank-you.  
  
Rory: So maybe we should put some music on or something.  
  
Tristan: I agree. What to you want to listen to?  
  
Rory: Well can I look through your c.d's?  
  
Tristan: Of coarse you can. Since when do you ask?  
  
Rory: Well I mean this is a new car and I don't know it felt like the polite thing to say.  
  
Tristan: Since when are you polite with me?  
  
Rory: Since now! Is it a crime?  
  
She was getting a little frustrated. Not at Tristan but more at herself for being so uncomfortable.  
  
Tristan: Let's just drop it ok? I'm sorry.  
  
Rory: Don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that's acting like a jerk.  
  
Tristan: No I shouldn't have asked that many questions.  
  
Rory: Fine it's your fault then.  
  
Tristan: Wow!  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Tristan: You didn't need much persuasion.  
  
Rory: Well I was doing the polite thing. You said that you were at fault and instead of causing another argument I complied with your request.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Tristan: ok Rory if you say so.  
  
Rory: Yes I do.  
  
The awkwardness had finally subsided and their usual banter had returned.  
  
Tristan: So have you decided on some music?  
  
Rory: How about Lifehouse?  
  
Tristan: Your wish is my command.  
  
He then put the c.d in and let the melodic sounds of Lifehouse fill the car.  
  
Find me here Speak to me I want to feel you I need to hear you  
  
* This song of all songs. Why can't she see? *  
  
You are the light That is leading me To the place where I find peace again  
  
* Why can't he understand *  
  
You are the strength That keeps me walking You are the hope That keeps me trusting  
  
* Ok I'll tell her tonight. I have to *  
  
You are the life to my soul You are my purpose You are everything  
  
* I'll tell him tonight I have to. *  
  
And how can I Stand here with you And not be moved by you Would you tell me How could it be Any better than this  
  
With those last lyrics they turned into the Chilton parking lot.  
  
* Already here! * They both thought.  
  
Tristan once again went around the car to open Rory's door for her. He then went to the trunk where he pulled out a blanket and basket.  
  
Rory: Yum I'm starved what did you bring?  
  
Tristan: Be patient Gilmore! Wait till we get to the where the tree is.  
  
Rory: If you insist.  
  
Tristan: Come on let's go.  
  
They made their way to the bench under the willow tree. They sat down and put the blanket over them. Tristan began to take items out of the basket. He handed Rory a styrophome container.  
  
Rory: What's this?  
  
Tristan: Supper.  
  
Rory opened the container to find a cheeseburger and some french fries.  
  
Rory: This is your idea of special?  
  
He suddenly felt a little uneasy.  
  
Tristan: Well I umm..  
  
Rory: Tristan relax. I love it.  
  
Tristan let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Tristan: You do?  
  
Rory: Yes I do.  
  
They where staring deeply into each other's eyes. Time seemed to have stopped at that moment. It was the perfect moment to say what the each wanted to. If only one of them could get it out.  
  
Rory: Tristan.there's something I need to tell you.  
  
Tristan: Me too.  
  
Rory: Ok but I really need to go first before I lose my nerve.  
  
Tristan: Sure, go ahead.  
  
Rory: K here it goes. Well, remember around a month ago when you had first asked me to be your friend?  
  
Tristan: Ya, you said something about not needing the temptation.  
  
Rory: Exactly. I think I should explain. Ever since this summer I've . I've.  
  
Tristan: Rory just say it.  
  
Rory: I've been in love with you!  
  
* What, she didn't? Did she? *  
  
Tristan: I'm sorry but I think I misunderstood what you said.  
  
Rory: Listen I don't expect you to say you love me back but I had to tell you.  
  
Tristan was shocked to say the least. As hard as he tried to say something the words wouldn't come out of his mouth so he did the only thing that came to mind. He pulled her into a long passionate kiss. That was enough to make up for his lack of words. After he pulled away because of lack of breath he simply leaned his head against hers and whispered.  
  
Tristan: I love you too.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW... 


	8. obstacles and solutions

So wrong yet so right  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring. It will get better I promise.  
  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Tristan had just dropped Rory off. He was now driving back home.  
  
* Wow I can't believe what's happened.I'm probably going to wake up from this dream any minute. Please let this be real! *  
  
Tristan looked into the mirror over the driver's seat and saw something in the reflexion that proved that he wasn't dreaming. He rubbed his hand softly over the little red mark on his neck. He couldn't believe that only an hour ago Rory was giving him that very mark.  
  
* I can't believe Rory actually gave me a hickey. I honestly didn't think she had it in her, but what's even more shocking is that I let her. I haven't had a hickey since middle school. *  
  
With those last thoughts Tristan pulled into his drive way and entered the DuGray mansion. He was quickly making his way upstairs when he heard his father's voice call him from the study.  
  
" Tristan, son, is that you?" an emotionless voice called.  
  
* Great I wonder what he wants. *  
  
" Yes father, it's me." He answered from the stairs.  
  
"Please come into the study. I wish to speak with you." the same voice answered.  
  
*Great. This can't be good. *  
  
The reason for Tristan being less that thrilled to go see his father was very simple. The only time that Charles DuGray ever wanted to talk to his son, in the study no less was when he wanted to lecture him on his behavior or to tell him to do something which he judged important.  
  
Tristan walked down the hall and entered his father's study.  
  
Tristan: You asked to see me.  
  
Charles looked up from his work and gestured for Tristan to take a seat in one of the luxurious chairs in front of the desk, just like a client. Tristan sat down and waited for his father to begin lecturing.  
  
Charles: Son, as you know we are trying to take over the Elliot firm.  
  
Tristan knew all right, it had been in the papers for weeks. The DuGray Company had been trying for weeks to crush their competition but the Elliot firm had known all of their plans before they were executed.  
  
Charles: But it's been quite a challenge since they've known our every move from the beginning.  
  
He leaned on his desk to get closer to Tristan and whispered something.  
  
Charles: There's a mole in the company. We haven't been able to locate him, so he's still leaking information.  
  
Tristan: So why don't we get a source?  
  
Charles: We've tried but they know all our men.  
  
Trsiatn: So think of some other way.  
  
Charles: I already have. it involves you.  
  
Tristan: Me? What can I do?  
  
Charles: It's very simple actually. The Elliot's have a daughter named Lucy. She's to attend Chilton in a few days.  
  
Tristan: And?  
  
He had an idea of what his father was asking him to do but he hoped he was wrong.  
  
Charles: Well, you are to get close to her. You understand?  
  
Tristan: No I don't. Why?  
  
Charles: Think about it if you were to get close to her, she would certainly take you to her house where you could come across valuable information. Do you understand now?  
  
Tristan: How close are we taking about? Friend close?  
  
Charles: Tristan, son, don't be foolish you know how close I need you to get to her.  
  
Charles noticed how white his son's face was becoming.  
  
Charles: Don't worry about it. I hear she's very good looking, so in the end every one wins. You get another notch on your bedpost and I get information.  
  
* No, this can't be happening! Not when Rory and me are finally working out. This could ruin everything. *  
  
Tristan: Um. I can't do this.  
  
Charles: Why not?  
  
Tristan: Because it's wrong, I can't.  
  
Charles: Son, please don't try to tell me you think that using this poor young girl is wrong. I've seen you do it millions of times.  
  
Tristan: That was different. There are new circumstances now.  
  
Charles: What new circumstances? It's not as if I were asking you to cheat on your girlfriend.  
  
Then he saw the look on his son's face.  
  
Charles: You don't have a girlfriend do you?  
  
Tristan: Well.  
  
Charles: Yes or no?  
  
Tristan was searching his brain for any memory of him asking Rory to be his girlfriend but no memory came to mind. He couldn't believe that in all the passion they shared that night he hadn't asked her a simple question.  
  
Tristan: Well it's not exactly official yet.  
  
Charles: Well there you go. Anyways, you've had hundreds of girlfriends before what's so different about this one?  
  
Tristan: She's not like the rest she's special. She's the first girl that I've ever really cared about. I've been pining over her since the first day I saw her and now when it finally looks like things are starting to work out you're asking me to through it all away for business? I'm sorry, but I will not jeopardize my future with Rory Gilmore for this.  
  
Charles: Gilmore? As in Richard Gilmore?  
  
Tristan: I believe that is the name of her grandfather. Why?  
  
Charles: Well it just so happens that our company does business with the Gilmore's, a lot of business might I add.  
  
Tristan wasn't sure were his father was going with this but he let him keep talking.  
  
Charles: This could potentially become a great problem for us.  
  
Tristan: Well there you go, let's just forget about the whole thing.  
  
Tristan got up to leave the room.  
  
Charles: Not so fast, sit back down! This will work out.  
  
Tristan: How?  
  
He said while sitting back down.  
  
Charles: Explain the situation to her I'm sure she will understand. Her family knows the importance of this situation since they are involved in the take-over. I will personally explain the situation to Richard and I'm, sure he will agree that is for the best interest of the company.  
  
Tristan: Father please don't ask me to do this! I can't and will not do it!  
  
Charles: You will do it or suffer the consequences.  
  
Tristan: What consequences?  
  
Tristan was starting to get a little scared as he looked into his father's anger filled eyes.  
  
Charles: How does being left without an inheritance sound?  
  
Tristan: You wouldn't dare! Grandfather would never allow it.  
  
Charles: Your grandfather is old and will soon be out of the picture.  
  
Tristan winced at those words. It wasn't that he was surprised by his father's cruel remark, he was used to living in a loveless family. It was more the reality of the words that affected him. Janlen DuGray was the only person in his life that understood him and when he would die Tristan would really be alone in the world.  
  
He was cornered. There was nothing he could say in his defense. He knew that he was too weak to survive without his inheritance. Money was his life. No matter what was happening he was always be able to comfort himself with the fact that he had enough money to buy anything he ever dreamed of. It wasn't his fault that he had grown a certain dependency to money, it was just his very elite upbringing.  
  
Charles: So, will you do me this favor?  
  
Tristan: It's not like I have a choice.  
  
Charles: Exellent! Well, goodnight then.  
  
Tristan: Goodnight father.  
  
And just like that his presence in the room was forgotten. He slowly got up and exited the room.  
  
While he was going up the stairs a nauseating feeling was coming over him. He still couldn't believe what he had just agreed to do.  
  
*How pathetic am I? He threatens to take away my money and I cave. Great job on the upbringing dad! *  
  
He entered his room and flopped himself on the bed. He had no idea what he was going to tell Rory so that she would somehow understand the situation.  
  
* Or maybe she won't need to. I think I have an idea! *  
  
Tristan rolled over to grab his cell phone that was on the nightstand near his bed and dialed an all to familiar number.  
  
Tristan: Summer..  
  
CLIFFHANGER ..IF YOU WANT MORE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME.. 


	9. phone conversation

So wrong yet so right  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, only the plot.  
  
A/N: I'm not exactly sure where this story is going so please bear with me. Oh! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you for the reviews. They make me happy!!!  
  
Question: How can I let anonymous people review my story without having to log in?  
  
CUT/INT. ~ Tristan and Summer~  
  
Tristan: Summer, hi. This is -  
  
Summer: Tristan! To what do I owe this pleasure? ( happily)  
  
Tristan: Well, glad to see you still remember me. (not at all surprised)  
  
Summer: Oh, Tris, you know I could never forget you.(flirting)  
  
Tristan: Same here Summer. (lying)  
  
Summer: Mmm. So Tristan are you calling for business or pleasure? ( in a deep sultry voice)  
  
Tristan: Business actually.  
  
Summer: Aww, Tris, it's been awhile since we've had some--- fun.(a sexy grin was plastered on her face)  
  
Tristan: Aren't you with Jake? (He knew exactly what she meant by" fun")  
  
Summer: No, I got ride of his sorry ass yesterday.  
  
Tristan: Hmm didn't satisfy you like I could? (Playing his obligatory role as a player)  
  
Summer: You know no one can make me scream and beg for more like you!  
  
Tristan: (fakes a laugh) What can I say? It's a gift! Anyways, like I was saying earlier, this call is about business. I need a favor.  
  
Summer: Anything.  
  
Tristan: Well a new girl is coming to Chilton on Monday her name is Lucy.  
  
Summer: So? (Getting jealous)  
  
Tristan: I need you to become friends with her.  
  
Summer: Why?  
  
Tristan: Because I need you to find out everything you can about her.  
  
Summer: Once again, why? Tristan do you have a thing for this girl?  
  
Tristan: Actually it's quite the opposite. I need you to keep her off her back. Understand?  
  
Summer: Sure, you mean not let her be one of those pathetic girls who follow you around because they think they're your friend.  
  
Tristan silently laughed to himself, thinking of how ironic her statement was.  
  
Tristan: Exactly, you have to make sure she doesn't want to know me, make her hate me if you have to.  
  
Summer: Hate to disappoint you babe but that's going to be somewhat of a problem.  
  
Tristan: Why?  
  
Summer: Well knowing the effect you have on women, even if I tell her to stay away she's probably going to want to meet you. Even if it is just for your reputation.  
  
Tristan: I hadn't thought about that. Shit!  
  
He was getting scared that his plan wasn't going to work, until he thought of something.  
  
* Of course it's so simple. *  
  
Tristan: Ok listen, find out what kind of guy she likes, so that way we'll hook her up with someone like Austin or Ryan.  
  
Summer: No problem! Both those guys are hot! She'll surely fall for one of them.  
  
Tristan: Thanks Summer! You have no idea how much this means to me.  
  
Summer: No problem babe.  
  
Tristan immediately hung up the phone, closed the lights and crawled under the covers. His only problem now was holding off asking Rory to be his girlfriend until Lucy was going out with someone. He just prayed that Rory wouldn't get the wrong idea about him postponing their relationship.  
  
* I hope she doesn't leave me. This plan is my only hope. *  
  
SHORT, I KNOW, I PROMISE IT'LL BE LONGER NEXT TIME. REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKE'S ME WANT TO WRITE. 


	10. author's note

Author's note  
  
Hey, I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed me it means a lot!!! Tiz- nd-Az thanks for telling me how to accept anonymous reviews. Anyways like I said before I'm kind of having trouble deciding what I want to happen so please any ideas are more than welcome.. Don't worry I won't wait to long before updating (hopefully, keeping my fingers crossed).  
  
Effie -xxx-  
  
P.S Please e-mail me if you have ideas angelinlove_69@hotmail.com (I didn't choose my address lol.) 


	11. Day after phone calls

So wrong yet so right  
  
Disclaimer: Tired of writing this so. this one is good for the rest! I do not own anything except for this plot.  
  
A/N: Once again thank-you to everyone who reviewed I love you guys so much!!!! I hope you guys are happy with the story. If not tell me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Crap-shack next morning  
  
Rory awoke the next morning to blinding rays of sunshine that penetrated her bedroom window. Since she had failed miserably at any and all attempts to fall back into her sweet slumber, she decided to leave her very comfortable bed and get up.  
  
She threw on her robe and made her way to the kitchen where she immediately began making coffee. While she awaited her elixir she sat at the kitchen table and began to flip through a magazine, until she heard her mother coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hey sweets! Didn't hear you come in last night." Lorelai exclaimed to a smiling Rory.  
  
" Maybe that's because when I came home you were already asleep!" Rory teased.  
  
" Nonsense.Anyways come on don't keep me waiting! What happened last night?" Lorelai asked while pouring two cups of coffee.  
  
" Coffee first then I talk."  
  
Lorelai handed Rory the cup of coffee and sat down at table. Five minutes later Rory had finished her cup and was now ready to tell her mom the previous nights events.  
  
" Okay, well, the evening started with us going to our spot " she began.  
  
" Ooohhhh a secret spot! Did you do dirty things?"  
  
" Be good or I won't tell about the kiss." Rory smiled knowing this would make her mom shut-up.  
  
"There was a kiss? How could you not wait me up to tell? Well come on spit it out!" A hysterical Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Well I was going to get to the kiss until you interrupted me! "  
  
She got up from the table and made her way to her room where she turned on her cd player. She then stuck her head outside her door and simply said:  
  
" I'm really not in the mood to talk about it."  
  
She stuck her head back in her room, knowing that any second now Lorelai would barge into her room mumbling about how mean she was being to the women that gave birth to her.  
  
* 1,2,3---*  
  
Lorelai at that exact second burst into the room.  
  
"You do realize that you are being very mean to the person that gave birth to you"  
  
Rory fought to hold back a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lorelai asked.  
  
" Nothing"  
  
"Are you done making me suffer or are you not going to tell me about the kiss you and that Greek Adonis had?" Lorelai pleaded.  
  
"Hmmm, I guess I'll tell you, I mean I need to tell somebody right? "  
  
" And believe me sweetie I am the right person for that. Okay so what happened after you got there?" Lorelai asked while sitting on the bed.  
  
"Well we had supper, a very special supper might I add."  
  
" Burgers and coffee?" Lorelai asked while gesturing for Rory to come sit with her on the bed.  
  
"Yup, anyways, well, somewhere during supper we both admitted that we loved each other and then we kissed." A very love-struck Rory said.  
  
" Aw, honey I'm so happy for you!" Lorelai shrieked.  
  
" So is it safe to say that Tristan is now officially your man?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, I mean we haven't really talked about that."  
  
" How come, you mean neither of you brought up the subjet? " Lorelai asked.  
  
"We kind of weren't thinking about that at the moment and even if we were we didn't really have time to discuss it." A very embarrassed Rory replied.  
  
" No need to explain, I completely understand."  
  
Rory just gave her mother a small smile. She hadn't even thought about that. She had just assumed that they were going out but now that her mother had brought up the whole official thing she wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
Lorelai seeing her daughter's worried face came up with an idea.  
  
"You know what? I think after breakfast well lunch (noticing that the clock was pointing to the twelve) you should call Bible Boy and invite him over or something."  
  
"Weren't we supposed to hang-out? I mean we haven't been seeing a lot of each other this past month." Rory said knowing that it was pretty much her fault.  
  
She had spent almost every single waking hour with Tristan. She was feeling extremely guilty. Lorelai knowing how much Rory really wanted to see Tristan but was only sacrificing her happiness because of unwanted guilt, came up with a little white lie.  
  
"I know sweetie but I promised Michel that I would come in today, sorry."  
  
"Can't you get out of it?" Rory asked.  
  
"I would love to but I promised him he could have the day off. A promise is a promise."  
  
"I guess. I'll call Tristan then. I mean we did have plans to do our homework together. I mean I was going to call him to cancel but I guess since you can't I'll call him. Umm mom?  
  
" Ya sweets?"  
  
" Just because we didn't determine if we were going out or not doesn't mean things should be weird between us right?" Rory asked.  
  
" Right " Lorelai said while smiling at how in love her daughter seemed to be.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
" Oh nothing, just can't wait to have Luke's miracle drug."  
  
"So what are we waiting for?"  
  
And with that the Gilmore's grabbed their coats and were out the door in a heartbeat.  
  
~*~*~*~* LUKE'S 30 MINUTES LATER..  
  
"So are you going to call Tristan? "Lorelai asked while taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Ya, when I get home." Rory replied. * Can't wait to see him*  
  
"I really should get going." Looking at her watch" Have fun."  
  
"I will, bye!"  
  
~*~*~*~* OUTSIDE  
  
As soon as Lorelai left, she headed straight towards Sookie's where she prayed she would be able to spend the day.  
  
~*~*~* BACK INSIDE LUKE'S  
  
Rory got up, paid the bill and made her way home. When she entered her home, she removed her coat while picking up the phone and dialed the familiar number  
  
* I hope this isn't weird. We really need to talk. *  
  
CUT/INT: Rory and Tristan  
  
Tristan: Hello?  
  
Rory: Hey you! (She said in her cheery voice)  
  
* Oh god what am I going to say to her? I haven't come up with that part yet. *  
  
Tristan: Hey (a little uneasy)  
  
Rory: So what's up?  
  
Tristan: Well you know, same old same old.  
  
Rory: Hmm, so at what time are you coming over at?  
  
Tristan: What?  
  
Rory: Tris, it's Sunday, hello? We have a study date! You supply the coffee? Remember?  
  
Tristan: Oh ya, sorry I forgot. (Lying)  
  
Rory: It's ok so what time? (Feeling a little hurt)  
  
Tristan: What time what? (He couldn't believe what a jerk he was being. He heard the hurt in her voice.)  
  
Rory: Are you coming at? (Getting annoyed and worried) * Why is he acting like this? *  
  
Tristan: Well since I forgot I kind of made other plans.  
  
Rory: With who? * Not that it's my business*  
  
Tristan: With Austin and Ryan (at least he wasn't lying about that. He really was going to see them)  
  
Rory: Well at what time are you finishing with them? I really want to see you. * Great it sounds like I'm begging now*  
  
Tristan: I don't know exactly, listen maybe we'll see each other tomorrow (sounding a little cold and mean. He was getting upset at the situation not at her)  
  
Rory: Oh ok well I guess it's no problem. (A tear rolled down her cheek)  
  
Tristan: I'm really sorry! (His heart was breaking hearing her trying to conceal her sobs)  
  
Rory: Hey don't worry about it. I guess I can't have you all to myself now can I? Anyways, I'll let you go. Bye Tristan.  
  
Tristan: Bye.  
  
He hung up not believing his actions. He did want Rory to have him all to herself. It's just he needed to take care of this Lucy problem so that he would be able to be with the women of his dreams, Rory. And for that to happen they would have to hold off going out with each other for a while. I t was killing him inside.  
  
* Damn you dad *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Rory hung up the phone she began to cry. Why? She felt confused, and betrayed by her best friend.  
  
* I'm such a whoos, look at me I'm crying over the fact that Tristan is spending time with someone else. God get it together Rory! I'm sure everything is fine between us*  
  
  
  
~*~*~* 2 HOURS LATER  
  
Tristan had just finished explaining the situation to his two closest friends, Austin and Ryan. Tristan had become best of friends with Austin after Summer had dumped both of them. They kind of had a " We hate summer club!" As for Ryan, well he was new at Chilton but everybody took to him right away. He was just somebody you trusted only after a couple of minutes. He also kept them from getting into trouble, meaning he acted like their conscience.  
  
Both guys couldn't believe what was happening to their best friend. Of coarse they knew of fathers that did cruel things to their sons. Hell their own father's had had their " evil" moments.  
  
Ryan was the first to speak.  
  
" You got to tell her man. I'm sure she'll understand."  
  
" Listen knowing Rory she probably would want to help me with this. That's the way she is. Putting everyone before her. But I also know that it would kill her inside. She might put up a tuff front but when it comes to the heart she's so fragile. I can't and won't put her through all that pain. Believe me this is the only way." Tristan answered.  
  
" T, man, you know that I'm always there to back you up but I think Ry's right." Austin started. "Don't you think that this pushing her away until then thing won't hurt her?"  
  
" You said it yourself she cried just listening to your uneasy voice, imagine what will happen when you guys are face to face? I mean you guys are going to have to talk about last night eventually." Ryan added.  
  
" What are you going to say when she says that she loves you?" Austin asked.  
  
They both saw Tristan's tear filled eyes. They knew he was going through hell. He finally had the girl of his dreams and he knew he might lose her now.  
  
" Listen. You know we'll do everything you ask us to but I hate to break it to you, if you don't find a way to handle the whole delaying going out with Rory thing without pushing her away. This plan will tear the both of you apart. " Ryan said.  
  
" Don't you think I know all this? That's why this plan has to work!" Tristan desperately yelled.  
  
" Just tell us exactly what you need." Both said.  
  
~*~*~*~ BACK AT THE CRAP SHACK  
  
Rory had been doing homework for two hours now, well had been trying to do her homework. Thoughts of how cold and uneasy Tristan's voice sounded haunted her.  
  
* Relax! I'm sure it's nothing. He was probably. arguing with his parents again. Ya that's it, he was arguing! His mood had nothing to do with me. Hopefully.. This is crazy, just call him and see what happens maybe he calmed down and is feeling really bad about the way he treated you and is too ashamed to call. That's it I'll call! *  
  
She forced herself to dial his number even though her hand was shaking with fear about what might happen.  
  
~*~*~*~ AUSTIN'S HOUSE  
  
" Hey man your phone is ringing" Austin said disrupting Tristan's thoughts. Tristan grabbed his phone from her pocket and answered it.  
  
CUT/INT: RORY AND TRISTAN  
  
Tristan: Dugray.  
  
Rory: Wow! What happened to sex god? (Rory laughed)  
  
Tristan: (he couldn't help but chuckle a bit) Oh long story, it has something to do with a bet that a made with this insane girl two days ago and lost.  
  
Rory: * maybe he's back* Insane you say? (A smirk on her face)  
  
Tristan: Okay how does mentally irregular sound?  
  
Rory: Like someone wants to get beaten' up! (She joked)  
  
Tristan: Ok, ok I get it! (Man it felt good to be able to talk they always did, and he was in no way breaking his plan, he was allowed to still be friends with her he just couldn't go out with her ---- yet.) So what can I do for you Gilmore?  
  
Rory: Well . (she hesitated) * Maybe I shouldn't bring it up he sounds fine now*  
  
Tristan: Well what?  
  
Rory: I just wanted to know if you were better than this morning? (She said in a sincere voice)  
  
Tristan: What do you mean?  
  
Rory: Tris come one you were acting weird.  
  
Tristan: Ya sorry about that I had a fight with me dad last night, it just really shook me up.  
  
Rory: Wanna talk about it?  
  
Tristan: No not this time it's too complicated.  
  
Rory: Well if you change your mind you know I'll always be here right?  
  
Tristan: I know, thanks.  
  
Rory: So are you still with Austin and Ry?  
  
Tristan: Actually I am.  
  
Rory: Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys.  
  
Tristan: Aw don't apologize you're not interrupting us. We're just hanging out. * I'd rather be with you *  
  
Rory: That's good (she was still a little upset that he was spending time with someone else on the day that they were supposed to hang out.) Well I'll let you go then.  
  
Tristan: Okay (he was feeling terrible)  
  
Deciding that she needed to make sure that things hadn't changed between them.  
  
Rory: Tristan? (In a voice barely above a whisper)  
  
Tristan: Ya? (He gulped hearing her voice)  
  
Rory: I love you.  
  
Panic was building inside of him. What was he going to say?  
  
CLIFFHANGER.. REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THAT WAS TOTAL CRAP.I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! 


End file.
